Emma & Regina
by realJane91
Summary: The real-life fairytale between Storybrooke's Princess Emma and her schoolmate, Regina Mills, is intimately recounted in this dramatic topic. (No Curse and Magic.) -SwanQueen
1. Boston University

**A/N: Hello my lovelies! I got my new idea from watching a movie, William &amp; Kate (Prince Williams of Wales and his wife, Kate Middleton). It is based on the story of true events for William and Kate. So, I made this one for SwanQueen fans. It is similar to their personalities in their lives. **

**All mistakes are mine. Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT or William &amp; Kate. **

**Enjoy Emma and Regina. (No Curses and Non-Magic) J. **

**Here you go, Chapter 1.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Boston University**

In Boston University, Regina Mills was stretching her legs against the bench and waiting for her school mates to be ready for a long run around in the campus. She was listening to her music on iPod. The schoolmate walked toward her and tapped her shoulder. She turned around to see her friend.

"Are you ready? Let's go for a good run." Regina said.

They were running through the hallways of the buildings outside. Regina smiled for her teams to have a nice run. She exhaled and inhaled while she was jogging through the people who strode on the sidewalks.

* * *

Through the hallways of the building, Emma and her father, David Nolan walked on their way to the front entrance of the Boston University campus. Emma felt excited to be a student of Boston University. Her father was worried about his daughter's royal life. She knew that she is a royal highness on her status but she just wanted to be normal like everyone else. She wore her black dress pants, white blouse, red blazer and three inches black heels. David wore the business attire.

"Boston University is such a beautiful place. I'm so happy for you." David said.

"I wish I can go with you. I'm jealous." Emma chuckled.

"Right." He paused. "I can't believe you're all grown up. I want you to know that I'm very proud of you."

"Thanks Dad." She smiled.

"This is the kind of thing your mother would've wanted for you – the typical college experience without the cameras and the attention." David looked away and on the floor.

"I'm looking forward to it."

"It's certainly more than I ever had. I didn't even think to ask for it. Of course, I didn't have your powers of persuasion." He was worried about his daughter's life.

"Are you saying I'm stubborn?" Emma arched her eyebrow and crossed her arms on her chest.

"When you were a little girl, you insisted you could fly. Jumped off tabletops and chairs. Drove your mother and me crazy." He flicked his hands in the air and scoffed.

"I remember." She said happily.

"I think you're going to have a great time here." In his serious tone, it went to be a blunt for her.

"So far away from everything. No one expects anything in public from me here. I can be myself and blend in." She looked at him and stood longer before they left for their meetings with the deans of Boston University.

"Right. Just study hard and have fun." He paused and smiled. "Uh. Within reason."

"I will, Dad" She smirked.

David wrapped his arm on her shoulders and walked along with her to the front entrance of the campus to see the deans. "From today, you're like an ordinary student starting her first day at university."

* * *

They walked on their way to see them and shaking hands with the deans. They chattered with them for a while. The crowd and the screaming fans were shouting at her and reporters were talking on their news of Princess Emma. The fans nearly fainted when they saw Emma outside of the campus on Boston University. Some girls waved hands to her. Others were shouting, "Marry Me, Emma!", "I love you" and "Em!"

Emma and David looked around the crowd and waved their hands. They smiled with the deans of Boston University. They heard some reporters about her university life.

_Reporter 1: Princess Emma starts her university life at Boston University, the oldest university in Massachusetts. The Queen has close ties to Massachusetts and is said to -. _

_Reporter 2: She's the first member of the Royal Family to attend a university outside of Maine. This in itself is a brave – _

_Reporter 3: … has been fitted with bulletproof windows, a reinforced steel door. Every student on campus signed a confidentially contract agreeing not to speak -. _

_Reporter 4: After spending her gap year in Chile building homes for the underprivileged, Princess Emma starts her university life at Boston University, the oldest university -._

_Reporter 5: … promises that every precaution will be taken to assure that Princess Emma will be free to enjoy university life without the constant scrutiny of the media._

Regina and her team were running past the media vans and reporters through the gates. She glanced over the crowd, the deans and Emma with her dad. She went off on her track to get back on the campus.

* * *

After her tour with dad and meeting the deans, Emma came in her single room and looked at the bed, couch, dressers and closets. She smiled and walked toward her bed then put her personal needs in the box on the bed. She looked around for while she was absorbing the university life. Until she looked on the floor and picked CV resume up, sliding through the door. Emma arched her eyebrow while she was reading on the resume until she heard a knock a door.

"Come in." She said in a soft tone.

Coming in her bedroom, a tall brunette with red streak woman in a red tuxedo suit and black heels bowed out. Emma smiled.

"Welcome my Ladyship. I see you have received my CV. It's not much, it's all mine." She paused. Emma arched her eyebrow and giggled.

"Yes, I don't understand." She said.

"Ma'am, I'm applying for the position as your wingman."

"My wingman"

"Your Wingman. Your copilot. First Mate. I come bearing liquid bribes." She brought her beer cans and tossed one of them. They laughed along. "Name's Ruby Lucas. Your Royal Highness. I live next door, one wall away. I'm at your beck and call, day or night, drunk or sober. If you ever have too many men or ladies in your room and you need help, I'm your woman."

Emma shook her head and walked toward her then gave her handshake.

"I'm Emma. There's no need to be so formal. Why do I need a wingman?" She knitted her eyebrows.

"Come with me. Come on." Ruby said.

They got out from Emma's bedroom and strode out to the lobby in their dorm. Regina went upstairs and saw Emma with Ruby. She was planning to say something to her but Emma and Ruby walked past her and stood by the banister. Regina glanced over on Emma and left.

Emma looked at the women and men in the lobby above their banister on second level. Until, Ruby broke a silence by speaking up.

"Every girl and boy on campus is dying to meet you. In other words, you're a sure thing. And since you can't possibly go out with all of them, I am here to be your -."

"Wingman" Emma understood by the word. They chuckled.

"Exactly" Ruby nodded and indicated to a blonde woman on the desk chatting with her friends. "That's Bethany Phillips, first year from New York City. Bethany enjoys long walks on the beach and traveling to exotic places. Proceed with caution."

Emma laughed. She thought that her new friend, Ruby is hilarious and started liking her already as a friend. She could keep her as her wingman for a while and smiled at her. They looked around and found a brunette man who focused on his science project.

"That's Dr. Whale from Boston. He's studious and sexy but not in that order." Ruby scoffed. They moved on to the blonde woman who was on the couch with her friend.

"That is Elsa Ardenette. Creative writing student. Raised in the country. She seems very nice. Elusive but nice." They looked at her for longer. Emma arched her eyebrow and hummed in a silent tone.

* * *

**A/N: Should I continue with this story based on the movie?  
**


	2. Just Emma

**A/N: Here is the Chapter 2. Enjoy it. **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Just Emma**

While in Regina's bedroom, a blonde woman barged in the room, it was Regina's best friend, Maleficent. She was excited to meet Princess Emma and just wanted to announce to her friends in the room by breaking the silence.

"Everyone's going downstairs to take a look at Princess Emma." Maleficent said happily and sat down on the end of the bed doing her make-up.

"Oh I've already seen her. I think I'm just gonna take a shower." She struggled to get her watch off on the wrist and searched for her clothes on her way to the shower but stayed longer to chat with her friends. Other blonde woman in the green shirt and black dress pants who was sitting next to Maleficent.

"Was it thrilling? Did you faint?" Tinkerbell said. Regina rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Um, I managed to stay on my feet." She sat down and picked her causal clothes.

"I heard there's girls and boys who came here just to meet and marry him." Maleficent shrugged and did her works on her face. Tinkerbell arched her eyebrow and Regina giggled.

"How optimistic." Regina gathered her clothes and shower supplies.

"Or how pathetic." Tinkerbell mumbled.

"And unrealistic." Cruella DeVil in her black and white dress checked on her lipstick stains. "There's a very specific kind of girl or boy that princess is going to marry. Very few girls and boys meet all of the qualifications." She smirked.

"Which are?" Maleficent crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows to her hairline.

"Money, intelligence and beauty are a given. But you'll also have to have the appropriate pedigree." Cruella spoke in a manner. Other women giggled.

"Well, I just want to take a look at her, not take vows with her." Maleficent rolled her eyes at Regina. She went to check in her purse.

"It's just the truth. Royals only marry royals. I've known Princess Emma – Em—Since we were little. I've attended her birthday parties for years." Cruella got up and turned around in her proud ways.

"She's just a lady." Regina pressed her lip into a straight face and shrugged.

"Right. She's just a lady who happens to be beautiful, sexy, rich and the future Queen of Maine." Cruella defended her point. She nodded and walked away.

Maleficent rolled her eyes and got up then mocked on Cruella's talks. She strode out from the room. Regina and Tinkerbell laughed at the priceless expression from their blonde friend.

* * *

The room was full of the student to be crowding over Emma. Some were whispering and chattering about her sitting in the audience. Emma felt nervous, got her schoolwork out from her backpack and checked if she had a pencil but she didn't. The girls between her in the middle pocketed their pencils to her and Emma got them then smiled. In her thoughts, how fantastic were the girls to help her out for pencil. Anyway, I am so excited about taking over this class as an ordinary student. I hope the crowd get out of here and I can have some peace. It never happens. Regina was sitting behind her in two rows back and giggled on Emma's embarrassing moment.

The professor entered his classroom and looked around at the crowd. He was confused about the classroom full of the students. He understood that situation because of Princess Emma in his class. He sighed. He walked to the podium, opened his schedule book and looked through the agenda for his first day of teaching.

"Quiet, please. Quiet please!" The crowd went into a silence. He was relieved that he mastered the silence. "Good Morning. Good Morning I see we are standing room this semester. I can only assume it is due to my incredibly riveting teaching style."

The crowd laughed at his joke and shook their heads. The professor smiled and continued, "This is Introduction to the Great Masters of the 19th Century. You will be put into groups of four, each group will be responsible for presenting a comprehensive look at one artist. Some of you may have relatives who portraits were painted by one of the well-known masters." He looked at Emma and arched his eyebrow. Emma snickered and looked down on her books. The class resumed by his lecture in the class until the bell rang.

* * *

During the lunch hour, Emma was walking through the line to get her food on tray then checked out for paying a meal. She turned and saw her new friend, Ruby who stood up and waved her hand to come here to her table.

"Emma, over here." She paused and waited for her to come then wrapped her arm around on her shoulders. She looked over a brunette man who was sitting across from her seat. "This is Will Scarlett."

Emma nodded and gave him a handshake. "Hello Will."

Ruby continued to introduce her to her boyfriend, Graham Hubert who was sitting next to Will. Emma shook hands to him and said 'hello'. Finally, a brunette with red streak woman smirked and welcomed her old buddy, August Booth.

"August Booth, you already know from Storybrooke." Ruby finished her introductions and sat down. Emma walked around the table and gave him a hug. August embraced her back and they sat down.

"Hello old lady, how are you?" August said.

"Hello buddy how are you?" Emma smiled.

"Good. You've put on weight." Her foster brother observed on her body and she nodded then continued, "Well, yeah." She nibbled her bread and looked around her. Until she looked back at Ruby and heard her speaking up, "Hey Emma, does this happen everywhere you go?"

Emma looked again at the crowd then looked back to her and shrugged. "Usually, They'll get bored of me after about a week." They ate in the silence. Ruby shrugged and continued, "God, I hope not! I love being the center of the attention." She fiddled her fingers to a girl next to her table and mouthed, "Hi". Others giggled at her actions and she looked around to her friends then said, "What?".

August shook his head and spoke up, "You do know it's not you that they're looking at?". Ruby scoffed and smacked his arm then said, "Allow me the delusion."

He rolled his eyes and looked at Emma, "So Em, what clubs are you gonna join?" Emma had some thoughts about the clubs and continued, "I think soccer for now."

They arched their eyebrows until August broke the silence, "Good idea, we can be co-captains. Let's sign up today." Emma giggled. "Really? You? You're gonna get up at crack of dawn for practice?"

August scratched his neck and shrugged. "Absolutely. Yeah, theory, yes." He paused. "Yeah, in reality, no, it's never gonna happen." They laughed. He waved his hand at his joke. "Don't even bother."

Emma ate her lunch until she looked at Elsa walking to the utensils area. She sighed loudly, "Excuse me. I'm gonna grab a new fork." She walked toward Elsa and had a chat with her for a while then shook the hands. Meanwhile, August looked at her and back to Ruby, "One of our housemates of Storybrooke sold photos and personal information on Em to the tabloids. It was a huge scandal at the time."

Ruby gaped in awe and continued examining him with the answers. "I remember that. That was awful." Others agreed. He nodded, "Yeah and between us, she's still really paranoid about it." She looked at Emma and rubbed her temples. "Really?" Emma went back to her seat after chatting with Elsa.

Ruby was not sure about approaching Emma with her status then decided to stand up then speak out for herself. "I want you to know that you can trust us." She paused and waved to others. "We have your back and we will never sell information or pictures of you." August tugged her sleeves to sit down and glared.

"Thank you." Emma knitted her eyebrows and continued to eat her lunch. Ruby chuckled, "Sorry I just—It must be difficult not knowing whom you can trust."

Emma nodded and smiled. "When I meet someone now who I'm not sure about, I tell them some lie about myself. Nothing huge but something crazy enough so it'd be fodder for the tabloids. If they're particularly dodgy, I tell them a really big lie. And then if it turns up in the tabloids, I know who gave it to them." Said Emma. Others nodded and Ruby spoke up, "That's clever." August shrugged and said "Yeah". It went into the silence and Emma smiled at her thought of a joke. She leaned closer to the people on her table and continued, "By the way, my best friend is a mouse named Theo."

Others laughed and continued to discuss about their classes then finished with their lunch. Emma smiled and felt comfortable around her new friends. She thought that she liked that school already and looking forward to it.

* * *

Outside the classroom, Emma, Regina and other two people are in a group for their art project went on the stairs to their classes but paused for a while to discuss about their project. Emma was not sure to ask something that she don't want to mess it up in the group.

"So I guess we should choose an artist to focus on and then meet and discuss how to proceed from there?" Emma asked. Others nodded to agree with her suggestion until Regina broke the silence, "Right. No—Yeah, that's an excellent idea. Yeah.

Regina felt nervous toward her classmate, Emma and fidget her book cover. Emma looked at them for a while and looked away.

"So maybe we should exchange numbers." She said to others but Regina interrupted her suggestion, "Yeah, that's – no, I already have everyone's email address, so I'll just send everyone a preliminary study schedule. Others nodded and looked back and forth between Emma and Regina.

"Good. Good." Emma smiled.

Regina paused and continued, "Oh. All right." They parted their ways. Regina and Emma walked together toward their classes and took their time by chatting before they left for their classes.

Emma looked at the people who were passing them on their way until Regina stuttered, "So who's your favorite artist?" She glanced over at Emma.

"I like Monet and Cezanne. I love the way they play with light." Emma answered. She was impressed with her answer on that question.

Regina chuckled and paused to introduce herself. "Regina Mills."

"Emma Swan" They shook hands. "Yes, I know who you are. Everyone knows who you are. In fact, you're very popular." She giggled. Emma shook her head and continued, "It's not me they like. It's the idea of me they like."

Regina paused and thought about what she said then looked at her with a confused look. "Must be very weird." Emma laughed and said, "You have no idea." They walked on their ways but the brunette woman saved her to step on the tile of the memorial on the sidewalk.

"What?" Emma said in confused tone. She rolled her eyes and nodded with her sentence, "Sorry, but I just saved your life."

"Really?" Emma arched her eyebrows. Regina shook her head.

"Yes, Um, see those initials? They stand for Patrick Hamilton." Regina indicated to the tile on the sidewalk where they stood.

"Who is?"

"Who was a martyr who was burned at the stake in the 1600s. Legend has it that if a student steps on the stone, they will fail their degree. The only way to lift the curse is to take a May Day dip in the Atlantic Ocean." A brunette woman answered her question. Emma exhaled for air and continued, "Thank God, you were here." They laughed.

"Mm-hmm." She agreed. They stopped and locked their eyes for while until somebody yelled Regina's name. She looked over at his boyfriend, Robin Hood, a brunette man with his archery backpack stood and waited for his girlfriend to come with him. She glanced over at Emma and said, "I have to go." They nodded and parted their ways.

Regina strode toward her boyfriend, "Hi Darling." She pecked a kiss on his lips. He wrapped his arm on her shoulders and examined, "He's in your class?" She nodded.

"Yes. We have an art project together." He raised his eyebrows up on his hairline. "Really?"

"Mm-hmm."

"What's he like?" He asked again.

"He seems pretty normal." She was sure that her answer is valid.

He scoffed and continued, "The whole family's bonkers. Give it time." They laughed and walked on the way.

* * *

Emma and Elsa were on the table and discussing their conversation. The crowd were staring at her and a blonde woman who were in the deep conversation. On their dinner break, Maleficent broke the silence and spoke up, "Why do they stare at her like that?" Regina looked around in the cafeteria and saw the crowd staring at Princess Emma.

"Who?" Regina was eating the salad with her boyfriend. Maleficent looked over at her brunette friend, "Emma."

Robin giggled and continued, "They're curious. They want to see what she's gonna do next. Maybe she'll drop her drawers and give us a royal moon." Regina smacked her boyfriend's forearm and glared. Tinkerbell and Maleficent laughed.

"Uh, we should be so lucky." Tinkerbell said.

Regina sighed and placed her fork on the plate then ran her fingers into the brown locks. "Leave her alone." She barked in silent tone.

* * *

The afternoon sun was reflecting through Emma's bedroom. Maleficent and Regina came in from the stairs and walked past Emma's.

"Don't worry about it –" Regina talked to her friend and paused then looked at Emma for while. Maleficent looked away and saw Emma in her bedroom then said, "Hi" to Emma.

"Hi." Emma waved. Maleficent was not sure if she can leave Regina and Emma alone in their conversation so she made her decision to leave and continued, "I'll see you at library."

Regina looked away and continued, "Yeah. All right." She paused and watched her friend walk away then looked back to Emma. "You weren't in class the last two days. Were you ill?" She smiled.

"No." Emma shook her head. Regina understood, looked away and saw the pictures of the map and others.

"Chile. I spent my gap year there in the Raleigh Program." The blonde shrugged.

Regina was surprised that Emma went there in Chile and realized that she went there too. She continued, "Me too. We must've just missed each other. The kids were fantastic." Emma agreed and giggled.

"I know. Right?"

"Yeah" The brunette resumed by looking on other pictures on the board. Emma broke the silence, "Those are all the places I'd like to visit."

Regina looked around and said, "You love to travel." They smiled. The blonde nodded and continued, "Oh I love going new place and seeing how everyone lives." The silence paused in the air and they were not sure about the conversation goes by. Until Regina realized that she was planning to leave.

"All right. I better go to class. Mal's waiting." She walked away but paused on her way. "When you missed class, what were you doing? Just having a lie in or watching telly?" They laughed.

"No, I had to attend a state dinner. With my grandmother." Emma said.

"Oh right. Yeah Mm, I'm gonna go. But I'll see you in class." Regina smiled and walked away.

Emma watched her and smiled. She thought that Regina was a nice lady and not sure about her feelings toward her. But she knew that she will see her soon. She resumed by reading a book.

* * *

**A/N: I will post Chapter 3 by this week because of the works on the movie, I had to change some actions from that movie into a chapter. Enjoy it.  
**


	3. Winter Break

**A/N: Finally, it goes Chapter 3. It got me longer to transition from the movie to the storyline. Phew. Anyway, You go. Chapter 4 is in progress. I think I will post it sometimes this weekend. I don't know. We wait and see. **

**Anyway, I would like you to see what my vision of the White Palace look like. I wish that I can post it.  
**

**You can see a beautiful modern castle for Emma Swan. **

**Enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

**Chapter 3: Winter Break**

The crowd were chattering, dancing and drinking beers. Emma and Elsa danced over a song in the room. Maleficent, Tinkerbell, Cruella, Robin, Regina, August and Graham were sitting around the table. Regina and Robin were flirting each other. Others were watching Emma and Elsa.

"Well, they make a beautiful couple, don't they? Princess Elsa. We can all say we knew her then." Tinkerbell said and drank her beer. Cruella rolled her eyes and continued, "Blast. She's not her type."

Tinkerbell looked away from Emma and Elsa to her and arched her eyebrow. "Why, because she's not royalty or because she's not you?" Regina chuckled and listened to Tinkerbell and Cruella's conversation.

"She's a lovely girl but it's only temporary. I don't Emma bringing her home to meet the queen. Well, certainly not in those jeans anyways." Cruella said.

"No, Cruella's right. Come on. A princess does not get serious about a commoner." August spoke. Maleficent scoffed and said, "You never know."

Regina thought about bringing her to the palace to meet the queen and turned to ask her boyfriend, Robin. "Would you take me home to meet the queen?" Robin looked at her and smiled, "If my grandmother were the queen, I would definitely take you home to meet her." He paused and sipped his beer. "You know, in fact I think I'd bring her here to meet her."

Regina felt warmth from him and said, "Aw. Thank you." They kissed. Maleficent and August groaned loudly and she threw peanuts toward Regina and Robin. She said, "Oh stop it."

Cruella waited until Elsa was out of Emma's sight and decided to face her in a proper way. She continued, "Emma! Hi." She walked toward her at the counter for drinks. Others were laughing at her actions.

* * *

During the afternoon in the classroom for the art class, Emma was lazy in her seat and her head was against her palm on the desk. She sighed loudly. The professor continued, "The colors are vibrant and express emotions typically associated with the life of sunflowers. The bright yellow of the full boom to the dark, and browns of wilting and death. Every stage in the life of a sunflower.

Emma rolled her eyes for the professor, twisted her neck until she glanced over at Regina who was paying attention to the lecture in the class. She smiled at her. Regina looked away and saw Emma's smile. It gave her a grin. Then she got to pay attention again and knew that Emma was bored in the class.

"is expressed here in this one composition. Notice the short strokes of yellow hues that blend the edges of each new shape, and see how the shadows are created without pinpointing where the light is coming from." The professor resumed by his lecture.

* * *

After the class, Regina, Emma and their two classmates were finished with presentation for an art project. The classmates were leaving Regina and Emma on the table in the corner near the window.

"Bye, guys. Bye." Regina said.

"Take it easy, guys." Emma spoke. They were satisfied with their project.

Regina sighed and continued, "We're done." Emma looked up at her and nodded.

"We should celebrate." They smiled. The brunette woman rolled her eyes, snorted and waved her hand.

"We still have three more exams to study for." She groaned. The blonde shrugged and continued, "Right. We'll put a pin in the celebrations."

"By the way, you've developed quite a reputation." Regina picked the tabloids and waved it in front of her classmate. Emma arched her eyebrow and giggled.

"Really?"

"Mm-hmm. According to the Daily Mail, you're a bit dull and aloof." She glanced over at her and continued reading on the article.

"Am I?" The blonde started to flirt with her.

Regina looked at her, felt heat inside her and cleared her throat to get her attention. "Princess Emma has not yet joined any of the social clubs at Boston University and is rarely seen around town at the pubs." She defended her point and hid her smile.

"Well, that's not so bad." She pointed to the tabloids.

"The title of the article was 'Emma the Dull'." They laughed.

"I'm not a big fan of the tabloids." Emma shrugged and packed her school work in her backpack then looked at her.

"Why? They seem to care so much about you." Regina indicated on the tabloids and was worried about her reaction.

"Well, if I go to the pub, I'm wild and wicked. Then they're filled with moral outrage. If I stay home and study then I'm dull and boring." Emma arched her eyebrow.

Regina tilted her head and put the tabloids away then looked at her. "Well who cares what they think? Just ignore them and live your life. They only print rubbish anyway."

Emma nodded with an agreement on her point and spoke in a manner, "Right. Well, people see it printed, then they think it's the truth."

Regina arched her eyebrow, leaned back on her chair and crossed her arms on her chest. "Really? Okay. Because there is an article in here somewhere that says a man ate 60 crickets ball for a dare. Do you think that people believe that?"

The blonde shook her head and laughed. "Of course, that's clearly true." The brunette nodded and continued, "Right." They paused in the silence. Emma put her pen away in the pocket then looked around in the library and spoke, "One more week. Then we get to go home."

Regina shrugged and asked, "Don't you like here?"

Emma was confused and was not sure about that question. "Boston University?" The brunette nodded.

"It's beautiful. I just thought I'd enjoy being isolated but I miss the city and being close to my friends." The blonde said.

"Well, why don't you transfer?" Regina bit her lip and packed her schoolwork in her bag.

"If I come back, people will think I've failed."

The brunette nodded and sighed. "It doesn't matter what they think. It's your life." She paused and looked at her for a while until she felt her stomach grumble. "I'm starving. Let's go."

Emma nodded and laughed. They stood and walked on the way to their lunch.

* * *

The winter break is here, most of the student went home for their holidays with their families. It left Maleficent, August, Regina, Emma and Ruby outside of the their dorm building. Regina came out from the front entrance of the dorm and saw her best friend, Maleficent and Ruby chatting with each other.

"Maleficent." Regina said. Her best friend looked away to her and hugged her.

"Hello." Maleficent said.

"You have to call me so we can see each other on break.

"I will. I promise."

"Okay." Regina smiled. Ruby looked back and forth to two ladies in front of her and gave a small smack on Regina.

"Me too." Ruby grinned. Regina laughed and continued, "You too? I know." They embraced each other while August and Emma came out to see them on their way.

"So you're just gonna stay with your parents?" Emma said.

"Yeah, I think I'll just – Ciao, all Don't do anything I wouldn't do." August spoke to them. They laughed and Emma broke the silence, "We would never do anything you would do."

August rolled his eyes and said, "I'll see you soon." He left Ruby, Regina, Emma and Maleficent. Regina smiled and said, "All right Bye Darling" to her blonde best friend then watched her walk away with Ruby.

"Okay. Bye-Bye. Have a good Christmas, guys." Ruby spoke.

Finally, Regina turned and looked at Emma standing here beside her outside while the snow is falling down. She wondered if Emma come back to Boston University next year and feel like she wanted to ask her for confirmation. She did ask her.

"So I hope to see you next year." The brunette woman said.

"I may not be coming back." Emma affirmed. Regina felt disappointed and wanted to see her more. She knew that she felt comfortable around her popular friend. She rubbed on her neck and looked away then said, "Oh." She didn't want to see Emma's reaction. Until, Regina's boyfriend walked toward her and kissed her on the lips.

"Come on, Kate. Hi." Robin said. Regina was out of her thoughts and looked at him.

"Hi." She said. Emma nodded and said, "Hi." Robin looked at her and shrugged then looked back to his girlfriend, "We better get going."

"Okay, Bye" Regina spoke to Emma and she wrapped her boyfriend's forearm with her hands then they walked away from Emma to their car.

"Bye." Emma whispered and watched her then looked away. Regina didn't hear her. She decided to go with her bodyguard for getting home. She sighed.

* * *

After Regina's departure from her college, Henry, Cora and Regina arrived at their cottage home. They came in the front door.

"Hello." Cora shouted inside the house. "Here we are!" Henry said to her young daughter.

Finally, a redhead woman who happened to be a half-sister to her, Zelena ran to jump on her young half sister. Regina was in shock when her sister scared her. They screamed and embraced tighter. Henry and Cora laughed then walked into the living room.

"Oh! Zelena!" Regina smacked her. They walked into the living room and she heard her oldest sister, "Oh, it's so good to see you! Are you all right with that?" Zelena pointed to the Christmas tree.

"Oh, it's fantastic!" The brunette gaped in awe.

"Finally, all our children under one roof. They're growing up so fast, aren't they?" Cora spoke to her husband on the couch.

"Yesterday, they were babies." Henry nodded. They laughed.

The sisters sat down on another couch and relaxed until Zelena broke the silence.

"So have you been invited to White Palace for tea?" She nudged her sister. Regina rolled her eyes and turned to face her.

"Ha-ha very funny."

"Rachel Kasen's sister goes to Boston University and she says she sees you with her all the time." The redhead said.

"Really?" Her mother was curious about Regina's experience with Princess Emma. Regina looked away to her mother and arched her eyebrow then continued, "We're just friends."

"And what does Robin say about that?" Zelena asked. She sighed and rubbed her forehead.

Henry scoffed, "Don't tease your sister. She just got home." Regina winked at her father then looked away to her sister.

"You wouldn't even know Em was a princess or anything if you met her."

"Em? You call her Em now?" The redhead nudged her and tried to tease her more with information. The brunette groaned. "Yes, because that's her name. And she has a girlfriend And she might not even be coming back to school next year. So I'll probably never see her again." Regina was avoiding to be disappointed in front of her family and her little brother, Neal, a scruffy brown haired man walked into the living room from the kitchen.

"Regina, hello sis." Neal said. Regina looked away and gaped in awe. He jumped over the couch on his sisters. They groaned at him.

"Neal!" The brunette woman sneered. Other laughed.

"Oh my seat." He said.

"Oh ow!" Regina pushed him on her side on the couch. Zelena fought against her brother. "Oh comfortable." Neal giggled.

"Oh, mum! Go on, I just got home." Regina snapped.

"Oh yes, they're so grown up." Cora said. Her husband nodded. They watched their children on the couch.

* * *

In the White Palace, David and his two daughters were sitting on the long dining table with food. The butlers were standing in the corner and resisted to listen to their conversation. Emma broke the silence.

"So, Malcolm tells me Lily's a shoo-in for the ducks of Storybrooke next year." The blonde woman said.

"How's your biology coming along?" Her father said to her daughter, Lily, a brunette woman in the flower dress. She sighed and placed her fork on the napkin. Emma looked up at her young sister.

"It's fine. I just want to be finished with school so I can go to New York and do something matters." Lily said.

Emma scoffed and continued, "They'll never let you fight." Lily glared at her and sneered, "Yes. They will. I'm not the heir. I'm just the spare." Emma rolled her eyes and ate her soup. She thought about transferring to other school from Boston University, glanced over at her dad and was not sure about his reaction. She tucked her blonde curl behind her ear and continued, "I'm thinking about leaving Boston University."

"Not a wise choice." David sipped his wine and looked at her.

"Well, it's so far away from everything." She said and fiddled her hands under the table.

"Isn't that the very reason you decided to attend Boston University?" He spoke in fatherly tone.

"It was, but now I'm thinking of transferring to Storybrooke University." The blonde looked away and looked up at her sister.

"Let's talk about this later." Her father said in serious tone to end this conversation. She whisked to look at him and continued, "Well, I want to talk about it now." She paused. "I think I should have the right to change my mind if I want to."

David rubbed his forehead and looked at her again. Lily was shifting uncomfortable in her seat and kept eating her soup.

"There are always repercussions when one changes one's mind." He said.

"I'm not quitting school. I'm just asking to transfer University." Emma defended her point. "That's not the point. You start something, it's important to see it through." David spoke.

"I thought it would be different. I thought -." Emma spoke but her father interrupted her sentence to finish it. "Emma, Boston University has gone out of its way to accommodate us, and you have a responsibility toward them as well as to yourself."

Emma cannot believe that her father just cut her off by speaking for herself and decided to leave them in the dining room and went out. Until, Lily stopped eating and looked at her father. "I don't look so bad now, do I?" She was nervous to speak in front of them. David looked at her and giggled.

* * *

In the living room, Zelena came in with the popcorn from the kitchen, Regina was sitting on the couch and eating a banana. They were watching the classic movie, Zelena on the floor chugging popcorn and Regina was in deep thoughts until, the phone ringing. It interrupted them from watching a movie.

Regina snatched her phone, checked on the caller id and answered it.

"Hello" She said.

"Hi Regina." Emma was speaking on other line. She was gasping for few minute and lost her words in the mouth. Until, she realized that she was on the phone with Emma. On other line, Emma was in her private plane and traveling back to home.

"Emma, hi. How—how—how are you? What are you—What are you doing?" She stuttered and glanced over Zelena who was whipped to hear her royal highness' name and jumped on her. She tried to get her sister off from her.

"I'm coming from back from Melbourne. I'm spending some time with my sister." The blonde spoke.

"Me too. I'm doing the exact thing." Regina smiled and looked away to Zelena then sneered at her for few minutes. She finally got out from her struggle with her sister and moved to other couch. She heard her sister speaking to her, "Is that her?" She nodded in confirmation.

"Um, are you—have you decided if you're coming back to school next year?" She said.

"It looks that way. My family is comparing my changing schools to abdicating the throne." The Royal Highness said.

Regina was hiding her shock and continued, "That's a bit dramatic." They giggled until, Emma said, "That's my family."

"Well, you don't seem to love art, so maybe you should just change your main subject and do something you're passionate about." The brunette said.

"I was thinking doing that. How'd you get smart?"

"Don't sound so surprised. I'm an extremely bright and insightful person."

"Clearly. Have you always known what you wanted to do with your life?" Emma fiddled her button when she gets nervous.

"Yes. When I was 5 years old, I wanted to be a train conductor, and then when I was 11 years old, I wanted to be a professional ballerina." Regina sighed and twisted her brown locks.

"None of that worked out?" The blonde asked.

"Sadly, no. What about you?" The brunette was frowning at her memories when she was younger and paused her thoughts then she was curious about Emma's memories.

"My life was planned for me before I was even born."

"Well, what if you could do anything you wanted?"

Emma arched her eyebrow and never thought about it for a while and blurted out, "I never really thought about it." Regina smiled sadly and stared at the picture frame of her.

"Maybe you should." The brunette finally spoke after the few minutes of the silence. They smiled.

* * *

During the night after the return in Boston University, the ballroom was hosting the winter fashion show for the charity. August Booth was a master of ceremony to announce those women on the runway. The audience were around the runway and watched them. Emma was in tuxedo suit and she knew that she didn't like dresses at all. She watched each woman on the runway, chatted with her best friend, Ruby Lucas in same table in front of the runway. She smiled.

"… Who is wearing a short and black cocktail dress. Get your checkbook out, people. Remember this is all for charity here at Boston University Winter Fashion Show." August stared at the woman who wore the dress that he described on the runway. He chuckled and resumed.

Cruella appeared on the runway. August checked his index cards then spoke, "And now we have Cruella, who is wearing a beautiful party dress and a cream wrap. This is the sort outfit that looks just as good walking away as it does arriving."

August rubbed his forehead then exhaled for some air. He looked on the index card for next contestant who walked on the runway. "And next, we have Maleficent, who is wearing a sleek cocktail gown with a black corset. She's trying to rein in the night." Maleficent posed her best posture and blew a kiss to Ruby Lucas who was giggling with Emma.

"Oh, and I think my friend, Ruby Lucas might need to remain seated after seeing those curves." He laughed. Ruby literally pointed to him and arched her eyebrow. Emma shook her head and clapped for Maleficent.

"Straight on to Bethany, who is our fairy tale princess in sparkling chocolate and aqua mint. Wouldn't you like a piece of that? I can see that gentleman certainly would." August said. Bethany walked on the runway and postured her best one then walked away.

"Now, we have our final girl, Regina." Regina walked to the center and had her coat under her black lace see-through dress on the runway. She smiled at Emma.

"Is that Regina?" Ruby spoke and stared at her. Emma arched her eyebrow. August grinned at Emma and spoke, "Let's unwrap that gift Miss Mills."

Regina ripped her coat off and swayed her hips toward the end of the runway. Her dress was a black lace see-through dress and she wore her undergarments under that dress. She postured her best one, looked at Emma and gave a wink. She turned around and walked away with extra sway on her hips.

"Wow." August said and clapped for the final ending. Others cheered for Regina and Robin clapped.

"She's hot." Emma and Ruby said in unison.

"Yeah. That's what I just said." The brunette with red streaked said.

"Worth repeating." The blonde in a tuxedo suit said.

"Wow. Well, that's the gift that just keeps giving." August threw his index cards and shrugged.

"When did that happen?" Emma said and looked at Ruby. They were shocked to see Regina in a black lace see-through dress.

* * *

After the runway ended, the people were mingling around with their drinks and chattering about the fashion show. Ruby, Maleficent, Tinkerbell, Regina were chatting about their dresses.

"Honestly, you're all stunning." Ruby said. Tinkerbell held her hand on her chest. Maleficent and Regina glanced over each other and laughed at Ruby's expression.

"Oh, Oh, Thank you." The three women said in unison.

"We had a lot of fun." Maleficent said.

"Oh I must – Ohh." Regina said and felt something touch her should then turned to see her boyfriend behind her. Robin pecked a kiss on her lips and continued, "You were amazing." Regina grinned. Others were gagging at his actions toward her. The brunette woman stammered and didn't know how to say in front of her boyfriend.

"You're a supermodel." He said and pecked other kiss on her lips. Regina shoved him and laughed. "Oh God, here we go." The blonde woman in the blue dress said.

"Robin." Regina spoke.

"They make me sick." Ruby mumbled.

Regina strode away from her friends to the bar counter to get another drink. "Can I get one more? Thank you." She spoke. The bartender went away to get another drink then got back to give her. "Thanks." The brunette woman said. Emma walked through the people from the doors, spotted Regina at the bar counter and strode toward her.

"I forgot to thank you for your advice over Christmas break." Emma spoke. Regina was startled by her voice and turned to see her beside her.

"Oh, you're welcome. I see that you changed your main subject to geography. That's great." The brunette woman said. They were in silence until Emma raked her eyes on the brunette woman in the black dress that she saw on the runway few hours ago.

"You look beautiful tonight." The blonde said.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"I'd fly."

"Excuse me?" Regina was confused at her words. She was not sure about that. Emma forgot that she mentioned her memories about fly.

"You asked me if I could do anything with my life, what would I do? And I'd be a pilot. I'd fly airplanes." Emma said.

"Then you should find a way to make that happen." The brunette woman waved her hand and giggled.

"Maybe I will." Emma was getting closer to her, bit her bottom lip and thought about kissing her on the plump red lips. She was leaning to kiss her but Regina stopped her from doing that.

"Wait. What are you doing?" She said. The blonde shrugged and continued, "Just kissing you." Regina was uncomfortable with that action and was very disappointed about it. She continued, "We're just friends."

Emma smiled sadly, nodded and continued, "Right. And it was a friendly kiss."

"You've had too much to drink." Regina smiled sadly. August stood in a small distance from Emma and Regina, listened to their conversation and decided that it was good time to interrupt them.

"Em, buddy, let's go do a lap of the room, eh? Let's go for a wander, see who's around." August said and wrapped his arms on her shoulder. Emma walked away from her spot with Regina.

Regina wondered how it happened between them in the moment, watched her walking away and wished that she stayed with her for a while but she preferred to not do it. She sipped her drink and was in the deep thoughts about Emma and her.

* * *

**A/N: How did you like this chapter? I loved the reaction from Ruby and Emma on Regina's surprised gift on the runway. HAHA.  
**

**See you then. My lovelies.**


End file.
